ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Guildworker's Union
ffrecipe.com www.ffrecipe.com is no longer available. Checked on 2017/03/20. Dmaps (talk) 02:23, March 21, 2017 (UTC))'' Time Zones I noticed it claims the time the guild item changes is 11:00 EST. I don't know if this is just incorrect, or if it is different for each guild. The reason I say this is that I camp the Cooking Guildworker's Union NPC every morning until 10:00 EST, at which point the item requested changes. Could someone who isn't a cook check what time there craft changes over? --Chrisjander 06:48, 22 March 2006 (PST) ---- I think the discrepancy is due to the fact that the 11:00 EST was written before out fall day-light-savings thing. so once we push the clocks ahead an hour again it should be right. but i could be completely wrong...that was just the first thought that jumped to my head >.< But basically, it changes at the JP midnight, right? --Rixie-- EST is overused. Japanese midnight is at 10 am EST or 11 am EDT. Daylight time is the Spring -> Fall months while Standard time is the Fall -> Spring months. Unfortunately, many, if not most, people don't understand the difference, and not all states have adopted Daylight-Savings Time which adds just a little bit more confusion. (It might just be Arizona that hasn't, but I don't know) Changing guild affiliations I discovered today that the guild point cap doesn't apply between different guilds. I maxed out my alchemy guild item at 2320 points, bought the key item I wanted and some crystals to cash them out, then changed to goldsmithing. When I started the new contract, I was immediately able to turn in the new item to its maximum value of 3360 points. This won't be a common scenario, but it's nice to know that if you're looking to change guilds you don't have to wait until the next day to get started.Delsinax 18:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) switching guilds ok. i understand that if you max out a craft and switch guilds you lose all your guild points..np, just spend 'em b4 u do! now , if you max out one craft, switch guilds, and max out a second craft, i understand that the first one is held back to 60...but, if after maxing out your second craft, you switch guilds again back to your first one, do you now have the first maxed and the second held back to 60?? -- kinda like the mainjob/subjob-100%/50% holdback that keeps the second at lower lev but u dont actually lose the lev gained previously??? or, do u lose the +60 lev's and have to relevel them all over again??--Rahotep, on Shiva! 07:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Late response, but when you level another craft and it delevels the first, if you were to switch back to the first craft, you will still have to gain those levels back, deleveling the 2nd craft. --Kyrie 19:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Guild Points Value on Many Items Appear to be Wrong? I've been noticing that a lot of items have incorrect guild points value. Did SE nerf the value of these items since these pages were written? I've been noticing that a lot of items were slashed by up to 50% or more (requiring twice as many to turn in as the page implies). --Aysha S (talk) 18:34, November 20, 2014 (UTC)